Mágica Navidad 1
by Cherry's Feathers
Summary: Shaoran quiere obsequiarle el mejor de los regalos a su amiguita Sakura, pero para ello se embarcarán en una aventura que cambiará sus vidas. Acompáñenme a descubrirla. Especial Navideño One Shot


Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las locas y maravillosas CLAMP.

* * *

_9:30am. 12-23-2019._

Dos pequeños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro con una canasta de picnic que contenía un poco de pan, dulces, frutillas y galletas que habían tomado sin permiso de la alacena, todo esto en pequeñas porciones ya que la casa hogar en la que vivían junto a otros niños huérfanos carecía de fondos. Pero eso no era un impedimento para que disfrutaran como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos mientras, observando el cielo desde el campanario de la catedral y entre risas, trataban de darle formas a las esponjosas nubes.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira Shao, esa parece un enorme oso de felpa! —exclamó la niña de las dos colitas.

—Sakura —dijo en tono burlón—. Aún recuerdo la vez que intentaste hacer uno... ese ha sido el oso más deforme que he visto.

—¡Oye! No te pases —reclamó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Auch! No seas salvaje —se quejó el pequeño.

—No me llames salvaje, Shaoran.

—Tienes razón —dijo en tono malicioso—. Lo que eres es un MONSTRUO DORMILÓN —estalló en risas.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE TAMPOCO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —exclamó, acto seguido se lanzó encima de su acompañante en un ataque de cosquillas.

—N-No Sa-Sakura por fa-favor, pa-para —suplicó el castaño, las cosquillas era uno de sus puntos más sensibles y que solo su fiel amiga conocía—. Sa-Sakura... Sakurita... te-ten pi-piedad.

—¿Dejarás de molestarme con sobrenombres?

—Pro-Prometo no, no molestarte —dijo consiguiendo a duras penas sujetar las pequeñas manos de la castaña para zafarse de su ataque—. Saki, deberías quitarte de encima o sor Nakuro nos llamará la atención si nos llega a ver.

—Cierto —confirmó la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras volvía a su lugar y Shaoran se incorporaba—. Discúlpame.

—No pasa nada Saki, la verdad no entiendo por qué nos regañan cuando nos ven así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sakura, qué deseas para esta navidad? —preguntó en un cambio drástico de tema.

—Mmm... No lo sé Shaoran, creo que nada —respondió—. ¿Tú qué quieres? —indagó.

—Yo sí deseo algo pero eso solo tendría sentido si es contigo. —Shaoran juntó sus frentes.

—Dime ¿qué es, Shao?

—Sin importar lo que fuera, Saki ¿lo harías? —quiso saber.

—Sabes que sí, Shao... Yo te quiero mucho y me gusta verte sonreír —respondió sintiendo el calor en su rostro infantil.

—Yo también te quiero Sakura, por eso quiero enseñarte algo...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sakura —dijo soltando un suspiro, tomó las pequeñas manos de su amiga entre las suyas y continuó—. Necesito que esta noche vengas conmigo fuera del orfanato.

La pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —Bro-Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¡Sor Nakuro y la madre superiora nos van a matar! —exclamó escandalizada—. ¿Cómo crees que podríamos irnos sin que ellas nos descubran? Momento... ¡¿Shaoran, quieres que nos fuguemos?!

—No Saki, esto será solo un paseo... es inevitable que se enteren pero yo asumiré la responsabilidad, no debes preocuparte, sor Nakuro y la madre Mizuki... ellas me conocen, sabrán que esta fue otra de mis travesuras —aseguró.

La pequeña sentía miedo pero la mirada esperanzada de su amiguito pudo con ella, separó sus frentes y sin romper el contacto de sus manos dijo:

—Esta bien Shao, pero una vez hayamos regresado asumiré la parte de la responsabilidad que me corresponde. No pienso dejarte solo en esto.

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del infante tras aquellas sinceras palabras que le llenaron el pecho de calidez. Vagamente recordaba que a sus escasos dos años se había caracterizado por ser un chiquillo solitario, hasta que llegó ella... Una preciosa nena de ojos color jade que habían dejado junto a la puerta del orfanato, y que al igual que él había sufrido el abandono de sus padres siendo solo una recién nacida. Desde aquel día la madre Mizuki lo había pillado infraganti en múltiples ocasiones jugando con la pequeña y le había permitido ayudarla con ella. El tiempo transcurrió y, a medida fueron creciendo, los lazos entre ellos se fortalecieron hasta tal punto que ya no les importaba no tener unos padres que los quisieran y velaran por ellos, o eso era lo que a menudo se repetían, a fin de cuentas se tenían mutuamente.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras sopesaba sus opciones—. Saki, la estación está a una hora, si salimos mañana tipo tres y media de la madrugada llegaremos con el tiempo justo ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? Saldrás por la ventana, saltarás al árbol. Yo estaré esperándote abajo, tendrás que ser sigilosa para evitar que nos atrape alguna de las hermanas. —Ella asintió y él continuó—. Deberás cuidar de que tus compañeras de cuarto no te vean. ¡Ah, y ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida!

La aludida infló los cachetes, dormir era algo que se le daba de maravilla y de forma natural aunque todos le dieran lata por ello. —Esta bien Shao, solo espero que tu espíritu aventurero no nos meta en demasiados líos —dijo con una mueca de desagrado—. La última vez nos castigaron un mes entero con los quehaceres por tomarnos el vino consagrado —concluyó.

Ambos infantes intercambiaron miradas cómplices y estallaron en risas al recordar los gritos de sor Nakuro y la madre Mizuki al haberlos atrapado con las manos sobre el vino.

* * *

_3:54am. 12-24-2019._

—Salta, Sakura —pidió en un susurro—. Apresúrate, yo te atrapo.

«No recordaba que este árbol fuera tan grande ¿O yo he crecido?» pensaba la castaña mientras iba apoyando los pies en las ramas con cuidado de no caer y sin llegar a soltarse del tronco.

—Vamos Sakura, confía en mí... salta —volvió a insistir él.

—No, ya no somos tan pequeños Shao, está demasiado alto... Podría lastimarte —respondió.

—Shhh, habla más bajo —susurró—. Sakura, ¿Ya no confías en mí? Antes no dudabas en que yo siempre estaría para atraparte, sabes que jamás permitiría que algo malo te suceda.

Sakura sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, su amigo tenía razón. Siempre que ella había estado a un paso de abrazar el suelo gracias a su torpeza, Shaoran lo impedía o se llevaba la peor parte de sus caídas.

—Claro que confío en ti, Shaoran —confesó, sin pararse a pensarlo mucho se soltó del tronco, extendió sus brazos como ave a punto de alzar vuelo y se lanzó a los brazos de su fiel e inseparable amigo.

—No no no —suplicó meneando rápidamente la cabeza y manos en negativa—. ¡Espera...!

Fue lo último que se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche seguido de un golpe seco y unos cuantos quejidos...

—¡Ay! —exclamó la pequeña sobándose el trasero, pese a lo estrepitoso de la caída sentía que había aterrizado sobre algo blando—. ¡¿Shaoran, estás bien?! —apremió con preocupación.

—¡Auch! Creo que sobreviviré, ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —afirmó enérgicamente.

—Sa-Sakura... po-podrías bajarte, me estás aplastando —pidió entre balbuceos.

La pequeña parpadeó confundida alternando la mirada entre su amiguito que se hallaba sobre el suelo y ella que estaba sentada en su estómago...

—¡HOE! —exclamó quitándose de encima—. L-Lo siento —tartamudeó con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, «con razón no me dolió tanto el golpe» pensó.

—Shhh, no grites, vámonos antes de que alguna de las hermanas nos vea —pidió incorporándose y en el proceso ayudándola a ella a hacerlo.

* * *

_5:15am 12-24-2019._

Los dos pequeños bajaron del autobús en la estación de trenes de Tomoeda. A Shaoran no le sorprendió ver el lugar atestado de personas que iban y venían de los distintos lugares del país, comprendía que la mayoría de ellas tenían predilección a viajar en fechas especiales para pasar un rato ameno con sus seres queridos. Se separó unos instantes de su pequeña amiga mientras iba por los pasajes, al regresar la encontró en una silla hecha un ovillo.

—Sha-Shaoran, creo que esto fue una muy mala idea. Las personas se nos quedan viendo extraño, mejor regresemos —susurró asustada.

—No te preocupes, toma —dijo Shaoran tendiéndole una bolsa de papel en color amarillo—. Ve al baño y ponte eso mientras yo hago lo mismo en el que me corresponde. Sin estos horrendos uniformes grises nadie sabrá que hemos salido del orfanato de la madre Mizuki —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante a la pequeña.

Ella asintió y con manos temblorosas tomó lo antes ofrecido. Salió rumbo al baño y al encontrarlo ingresó a uno de los cubículos, sacó la indumentaria que Shaoran le había dado y sus orbes esmeraldas se iluminaron tras su sonrisa, abrazó las prendas con mucho cariño. Era un bonito abrigo rojo, pantalones color caqui y zapatillas marrón. La pequeña procedió a desvestirse y ponerse las nuevas prendas sin que se le desdibujara la sonrisa, ya luego le daría las gracias a su preciado amigo.

—Shaoran, ¿qué tal me veo? —preguntó a espaldas del menor.

Él giró sobre sus talones al oír la melodiosa voz de su amiga, la pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Contagiado por su buen humor, respondió:

—Te ves hermosa —dijo con el rostro rojo como la nariz de un reno.

—Gra-Gracias, me gusta mucho... Tú también te ves lindo —confesó mientras jugaba con los índices de sus manos, un ademán que la pequeña hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada o nerviosa como lo estaba en ese momento, que podría apostar que salía humo de sus orejas.

Shaoran también se había puesto ropa abrigadora: pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra color pardo a juego con sus zapatos. Esperaba que así nadie sospechara de ellos y su fuga.

—Shao, ¿cómo conseguiste estas lindas prendas? —inquirió.

—Me las ha obsequiado la señora Sasaki, sus nietos se las han olvidado en casa y como tienen nuestra edad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mmm... prepararé galletas de chocolate con chispas de canela para agradecerle —comentaba mientras abordaban el tren—.por cierto, Shao ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Cómo conoces esta terminal de tren si nunca habíamos salido del orfanato?

—Vamos a Tokio, y con respecto a la segunda sabes lo mucho que disfruto de leer —respondió.

* * *

_7:18am 12-24-2019._

—¡WOW! ¡Tokio es enorme, Shaoran! —exclamaba haciendo una perfecta "o" con sus labios tras cada edificio que veía pasar por la ventanilla del tren—. ¡Hoe! ¿Qué es eso, Shao? —inquirió dando saltitos y señalando el objeto de su curiosidad, acto seguido pegó el rostro y manos en el cristal.

—¡Shhh! Habla suave Saki, no debemos llamar la atención de los adultos —reprendió observando a su alrededor—. Esa es la torre Tokio —respondió.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y clavó su mirada verdosa en la ámbar de su amigo. —Ya veo... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —cuestionó con notoria curiosidad.

—Si te gustara ir a la biblioteca sabrías eso y mucho más —bufó—. Ten, guarda este monedero en tu mochila y por nada del mundo lo saques hasta que yo te lo pida.

—¿Y este dinero, Shaoran...?

—Podrías dejar de cuestionarme por todo, Saki —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Si piensas que he robado no es así, son parte de mis ahorros, algo de lo que el señor Hisao me paga por barrer su patio.

Sakura suspiró y guardó el monedero. —No te estoy acusando de nada, pero definitivamente al regresar y después de la reprimenda de la madre superiora iré a la biblioteca.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al recordar la infinidad de veces que había escuchado aquello y que nunca llegaba a cumplirse. —Eso sí quiero verlo —masculló sin ser escuchado por su acompañante.

—Shao, deberíamos ir por algo de comer ¿No crees? —recomendó y cuestionó a la vez.

—Claro, iremos por algo que sea económico al bajar del tren —dijo sacando un mapa de la mochila de Sakura—. Veamos, si salimos por aquí, mmm nos vamos por esta avenida, pasamos por este otro lugar y...

—Shaoran... No puedo creer que trajeras un mapa ¿desde cuándo tenías planeado esto?

—Mmm... creo que por mediados de año —respondió con simpleza—. ¡Solo espera a verlo, Saki...! ¡Este es uno de nuestros más preciados sueños! —dijo, recordando la libreta que habían escrito juntos y que contenía sus más preciados anhelos.

—Como digas pero por favor busquemos algo de comer, siento un hueco en la barriga —apremió en tono suplicante.

—El parque Warai Gēmu, no está muy lejos —comunicó dejando el mapa en su lugar—. Allí comeremos algo.

* * *

_8:10am 12-24-2019._

—¡Madre Mizuki! ¡Espere por favor! —exclamaba a gritos una joven que corría despavorida por lo largo y ancho del pasillo.

—¿Pasa algo, sor Nakuro? —preguntó en tono sereno y con su habitual faz imperturbable.

—¡Sakura y Shaoran no están, madre! —informó mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Hermana, los pequeños deben de estar en el campanario, tanto usted cómo yo sabemos lo mucho que les gusta ese lugar...

—No, madre —dijo inhalando una bocanada de aire—. Cuando las niñas ingresaron al comedor y no vi a Sakura, fui por ella al dormitorio creyendo que se había quedado dormida cómo siempre pero no estaba y las otras niñas dicen que no amaneció en su cama, Shaoran tampoco está.

—Cálmese hermana, ellos deben de andar jugando. En cuanto regresen los envía conmigo...

—No madre, usted no me ha comprendido ¡los niños no están por ningún lado! Ya las hermanas y yo los hemos buscado y no están, además temo que —dijo, retorciéndose las manos—, ¡han escapado! El cochinito de Shaoran en el cual guardaba sus ahorros está roto en la basura y la mochila de Sakura no está.

La madre Mizuki se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un gemido de sorpresa y preocupación. Ella, al igual que sor Nakuro, sentía un afecto muy especial por el par de castaños, pese a sus ocurrencias que no siempre solían ser buenas los veían como a los hijos que habían renunciado a tener.

—Creo han ido por esto —dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel donde estaba un dibujo—. Desde los tres años Sakura habla de lo mucho que le gustaría ver uno.

La madre superiora suspiró viendo el trozo de papel, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. —Hace tiempo debí haber comprado uno para los niños. Me he enfocado demasiado en su alimentación, vestimenta y demás cosas básicas —confesó.

—Madre, por favor... No se sienta culpable, usted solo vela por lo que es mejor para los pequeños, nadie podría culparla cuando por falta de fondos se ve obligada a hacer este tipo de restricciones.

—No hermana, a veces nos olvidamos que estamos tratando con niños curiosos de experimentar estas fechas al máximo —dijo, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Demos parte a las autoridades para encontrarlos cuanto antes. Hermana, traiga el álbum con las fotografías, un par de niños de seis y ocho años no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

Sor Nakuro asintió y salió en busca de lo encomendado. Mientras, la madre superiora se quedaba elevando una plegaria al cielo. «Dios, ampáralos, no permitas que nada malo les ocurra.»

* * *

_8:25am 12-24-2019._

—¡Esto está exquisito! ¡Quiero otro!

—Solo uno más Saki, ya llevas dos —dijo, cortando de raíz cualquier intento por obtener otro por parte de la menor.

—Te prometo que este será el último —dijo haciendo un puchero y juntando sus manos en súplica.

—Señor, me podría dar otro hot dog por favor —pidió el niño.

—Claro que sí pequeñín, aquí tienes —dijo el vendedor muy sonriente, sin duda eran unos niños muy monos y que disfrutaran tanto de lo que él hacía lo ponía de buen humor.

Shaoran agradeció y regresó junto a Sakura. —Te comes este y nos vamos, aún tenemos que abordar tres autobuses si queremos llegar.

—Mmm... estás muy misterioso con todo esto, Shao —acusó dándole un gran mordisco al panecillo—. Dime exactamente a dónde nos dirigimos, no seas malo.

—Vamos al parque Chiyo Harumi, Saki —respondió.

—¡Bueno, ya terminé así que vamos! —dijo, ignorando la respuesta de su amiguito mientras corría por el lugar y no paraba de reír—. ¡Me encanta la nieve! —exclamó, girando sobre sí con los brazos abiertos y de cara al cielo para ver los copos caer.

—A mí no tanto —masculló Shaoran frotándose las manos a causa del frío.

* * *

_7:50pm 12-24-2019._

Luego de haber abordado dos autobuses y recorrido casi media ciudad, habían llegado a un pequeño templo en el que Sakura insistió entrar y el cual pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana. De allí lo había arrastrado a centros comerciales, de hecho almorzaron en uno de ellos, luego retomaron el recorrido impuesto por la menor entre parques, el zoológico y hasta el acuario en el que se encontraban en esos momentos, Shaoran ya no podía ni con su propia alma, estaba agotado y un poco molesto por el trajín.

—Sakura, ya son más de las seis, a este paso nunca llegaremos —reclamó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—L-Lo siento Shao, me emocioné nunca antes había visto tantos lugares así de bonitos. Lo lamento mucho —susurró cabizbaja.

Shaoran suspiró, acto seguido le sonrió. —La estamos pasando bien y aún falta mucho por ver así que al regresar podremos explorar un poco más —prometió guiñándole un ojo.

—¡GENIAL! —gritó con emoción la castaña.

Ambos siguieron enfrascados en la plática con toda suerte de planes respecto a lo que harían antes de volver a su hogar. No muy lejos de allí pero sí a una distancia prudencial, dos oficiales observaban la escena con fotocopias en mano, uno de ellos sospechaba de que ese par eran los del reporte de esa misma mañana, pero no tenía la certeza de ello porque según el informe estos vestían pantalón y vestido gris con camisas blancas. Fastidiados de esperar a que los menores les dieran la cara, decidieron acercarse sin que ellos se percatasen de su presencia, a menos de cinco pasos notaron el color de ojos poco común de la infante que coincidía con los rasgos de una de las copias fotográficas. Al no lograr ver por completo el rostro del niño decidieron hacer una prueba infalible...

—Sakura, Shaoran, deben acompañarnos —dijo uno de los oficiales.

Los infantes al escuchar el llamado se volvieron hacia los oficiales confirmando así sus identidades. Shaoran, sobresaltado, pegó un brinquito al ver a los dos hombres abalanzarse contra ellos, en medio de la confusión solo atinó a tomar la pequeña mano petrificada de su amiga y tirar de ella en una carrera sin tregua tratando de perder a sus persecutores. No pasó mucho tiempo para que a las corretizas se sumaran los guardias del lugar.

—Ya... no, pu-puedo más, Shao —dijo entre jadeos la chiquilla—. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos atrapen?

—No lo sé, parece que esos hombres nunca se cansan —se quejó Shaoran en un hilo de voz—. ¡Falta cuarto a las diez! —exclamó sorprendido con el transcurrir de las horas, por más que buscaba una manera viable de salir parecían no tener escapatoria, eso aunado a que las salidas estaban custodiadas por personal del acuario solo acrecentaba su desánimo—. Tenemos que salir de aquí y abordar el último autobús sin ser vistos por ellos o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos —dijo, ocultando su desasosiego.

—Sí Shaoran, pero ya están por cerrar... te-tengo miedo, en este lugar debe de haber ¡fantasmas! No me quiero quedar encerrada —lloriqueó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes yo estoy contigo, voy a protegerte de todo y todos. No permitiré que nada malo te pase —prometió acunando el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas y se refugió entre sus brazos, no tenía el valor para decirlo en esos momentos y no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar al que había sido su hogar y sentarse en las faldas de sor Nakuro y la madre Mizuki, extrañaba sobremanera sus mimos.

—¿Pasa algo, pequeños? —preguntó un joven de cabellera negra y ojos violáceos sobresaltando a los menores—. ¡Oh, por favor no se preocupen por mí! No les haré daño —dijo negando con las palmas de sus manos al ver el rostro estupefacto de los niños—. Yuna D. Kaito es mi nombre y si puedo ayudarlos con esos que osan molestarlos será un gusto hacerlo ¿No es así, Akiho?

—¡Ay! Pero que bellos querubines tenemos aquí —chilló con emoción la rubiceniza pellizcando los cachetes de la niña y despeinando aún más la cabellera del niño.

A Shaoran no le agradaba en nada la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de esos dos, arrugó la nariz y buscó la mirada de su amiga con preocupación, sintiendo el corazón en los pies retrocedió un paso, pero su temor se disipó al segundo siguiente de pillarla contemplando con adoración a la pareja. Frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza, le molestaba en demasía cada vez que ella hacía eso. La quería y no le gustaba verla triste porque, después de haber buscado un rasgo que le permitiera darle rostro a los que habían sido sus padres, él era quien hacía toda suerte de ridiculeces con tal de verla sonreír. Ellos solían decir que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien mientras estuvieran juntos, pero la realidad era esa, ambos echaban de menos tener unos padres por más que lo negaran.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, estamos bien —afirmó, acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó por el antebrazo a Sakura instándola a seguirlo pese a la renuncia de esta.

—Pequeño, el acuario va cerrar dentro de pocos minutos, si para entonces aún no han salido los van a atrapar —sentenció Akiho.

—Señora, no se ofenda pero no entiendo, ¿por qué ustedes nos querrían ayudar si los adultos nunca entienden a los niños? —cuestionó Shaoran.

—Supongo que ustedes solo se les han escapado a sus padres en una especie de cita romántica ¡Ay, son tan kawaii! —exclamó eufóricamente la rubiceniza mientras se sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos y movía la cabeza de lado a lado en gesto aniñado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron al unísono el par de infantes, sonrojados hasta las orejas.

—Akiho, no asustes a los pequeñines, están muy chicos para saber de esas cosas. Hay que sacarlos de aquí y para eso tengo esto —dijo, mostrando unas máscaras.

—Claro no teman, en un santiamén los sacaremos por esas puertas dejando con varios palmos de narices a esos idiotas —dijo con convicción la rubiceniza.

—¡Yupi! Los fantasmas ya no podrán molestarme, Shao.

—¿Fantasmas? —preguntó Akiho sin comprender.

Shaoran bufó por lo bajo al no tener otra alternativa más que aceptar mientras que Sakura estaba de lo más fascinada. Una vez se hubieron puesto las máscaras de Olaf y Anna pasaron junto a los oficiales y los guardias, tomados por las manos con sus salvadores sin ser pillados.

* * *

_10:55pm 12-24-2019._

—¡Lo logramos, Shao! ¡Somos libres! —exclamaba con emoción la pequeña girando sobre sí.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. —Shaoran hizo una pronunciada reverencia muestra de su gratitud, seguido por Sakura.

—No se preocupen niños, tengan mucho cuidado y no lleguen tarde a casa —aconsejó Yuna.

—No lo haremos —prometió Sakura, acto seguido envolvió a la pareja en un cálido abrazo—. Les deseo la mejor de las navidades y muchas gracias por todo.

—Gracias querubina hermosa, cuida mucho del pequeño lobo... Eso significa su nombre. —Yuna susurró lo último al oído de la pequeña.

Sakura asintió un poco sorprendida, no tenía idea de ese dato. A regañadientes Shaoran se despidió de Akiho, quien le apretujó los sonrojados cachetes y volvió alborotarle el cabello.

—Felices fiestas Shaoran, algún día tú y la pequeña cerezo... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más—. Mejor olvídalo y cuida de ella —murmuró el de ojos violáceos a medio abrazo dejando un poco confundido al querubín como le llamaba Akiho.

Después de eso, los niños salieron corriendo para alcanzar el último transporte del día por abordar.

* * *

_11:50pm 12-24-2019._

Los dos infantes corrían a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas y con las manos entrelazadas atravesaban los senderos del Chiyo Harumi. El lugar estaba prácticamente desolado y las inclemencias del clima les hacía sentir en cada respiro los pulmones arder, pero Shaoran no pensaba estropear la sorpresa estando a pocos pasos de ella, por ello cada vez que Sakura intentaba frenarlo él tiraba de ella con un poco de brusquedad.

—Resiste Saki ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más y lo verás —animó sin soltarla.

—Sí Shao, yo aguanto tú tranquilo —convino, viendo humo salir tras sus palabras.

_11:55pm 12-24-2019._

Sin previo aviso Shaoran frenó de golpe, soltó la mano de la menor y le cubrió los ojos con ellas y empezó a guiarla a través de un viejo puente de madera.

—Shao, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —cuestionó sin obtener respuesta.

El niño volvió a detenerse obligando asimismo a su compañera a hacerlo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad... frente a él estaba uno de los anhelos más grandes de su preciada amiga. Suspiró y vio la hora en su reloj cuatro a las doce.

—Sakura —susurró, sin llegar a descubrirle los ojos—. Desde los tres años manifestaste una particular emoción por las fiestas navideñas. Yo siempre quise darte lo mejor pero esto no estaba a mi alcance, odiaba ver tus ojos iluminarse y apagarse al segundo siguiente siempre que las hermanas del orfanato decían tener algún obsequio y no ser lo que tú esperabas. Por eso te he arrastrado hasta aquí —dijo, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados.

Las orbes esmeraldas de su interlocutora destellaron cómo dos luceros en el firmamento, lágrimas de emoción y felicidad empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro infantil. Su pequeño corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Ante ella tenía lo que solo había podido ver en sus sueños, libros y la televisión... Un hermoso pino navideño que se alzaba varios metros sobre sus cabezas, iluminado con infinidad de lucecitas de colores, esferas rojas, y coronado por una estrella dorada que emitía luz de igual color.

_12:00am 25-12-2019._

**Nochebuena**

—Feliz navidad, Saki.

La antes mencionada tardó un poco en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo no vaciló en volverse hacia su amiguito y estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió de igual forma. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus pupilas, había tanto por decir pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

—Por favor no llores, Saki. Yo deseaba verte sonreír no llorar.

—Sha-Shaoran, lloro de felicidad, gracias por darme el mejor obsequio de todos y feliz navidad —dijo hipando.

—Tu felicidad es la mía Sakura, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Los dos chiquillos permanecieron unidos en un afectuoso e inocente abrazo siendo iluminados por las lucecitas de colores, una bella sonrisa se había dibujado en sus rostros infantiles mientras veían los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo. Completamente ajenos a cuatro pares de ojos que habían escuchado y veían con empatía la escena.

* * *

**Chachachannnn... He vuelto señores, no estaba muerta pero tampoco andaba de parranda y hoy no les rompí el kokoro o eso creo jajaja.**

**Pero ella sí que va a andar de parranda Nanda1988 ¡feliz cumpleaños! Que Diosito te bendiga con muchoteeeeees años de vida para que sigas haciéndome reír con tus ocurrencias mi querida acosadora. Este shot va dedicado a ti por estar de manteles largos, un fuerte abrazo preciosa ️**

**Bueno, recuerdan que les dije que no escribiría nada, pues ya ven las musas volvieron de sus largas vacaciones muajajaja estuve mal de salud y la explotación laboral de estas fechas no se ha hecho esperar. Por ello les pido disculpas si ven algún errorcillo, este shot lo escribí entre horas de almuerzo y parte de la madrugada lo revisé hasta donde mis cansados ojitos dieron. Les cuento que tendrá continuación por ser un especial navideño, planeo subir la segunda parte el 31 pero en caso de que el trabajo me lo impida lo haré el día de reyes aquí es el 6 de enero creo que es igual en todos lados ;)**

**Y como siempre mil gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado son inigualables. Se aceptan críticas y consejos constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar, al final quién mejor para ayudarme que ustedes a través de sus reviews. Por favor, si en algún punto no les parece lo que escribo solo les pido tolerancia y respeto esto es mera ficción y no hay necesidad de agredir a nadie.**

**¿Qué piensan ustedes? Ya vimos que estos niños se han metido en varios líos y los que les faltan muahahahaha... Apuesto que más de alguno pensó que Yuna y Akiho eran villanos pero ya vimos que no, mmm o bueno con ellos nunca se sabe ಠ_ಠ**

**¿Quiénes creen que sean los dueños de esos cuatro pares de ojos? Mmm yo no saber nada.**

**Aquí les dejo el link de la página de Facebook**

** 𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓻𝔂𝓼𝓕𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓼-110513684056052**

**Esta página ya tenía rato creada pero no estaba activa, para evitar reclamos les informo que compartiré algunos montajes de los que suelo hacer siempre cuando pueda y asimismo les dejaré adelantos de los shot y posibles fic que escriba en un futuro muy... pero muy lejano jajajaja así que no esperen mucha actividad... quedan advertidos ⊙. **

**Antes de irme les envío un fuerte abrazo y les deseo muchas bendiciones que la pasen muy bien en familia (envié temprano las felicitaciones virtuales y dejen el jodido teléfono... como yo siempre digo a mis visitas, no hay Wi Fi hablen entre ustedes) disfruten de sus seres queridos al máximo no siempre tenemos la dicha de tenerlos con nosotros algunos se nos adelantaron en esta vida. Por favor disfrutemos de aquellos que cuando nos dejen no podremos contactar a través de ninguna red social.**

**Ok ya parezco anuncio preventivo de si toma no conduzca jajajajajaja. ¡FELICES FIESTAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ahora sí me voy... No olviden comentar, claro si les gusta ;)**


End file.
